


Day Twenty-Nine

by FellQueen (Nikasha)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Breeding, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/FellQueen
Summary: Day Twenty-NinePrompt: BreedingPairing: BloodyDust (Horror!Sans/Dust!Sans)





	Day Twenty-Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quick at 12am. I don’t remember much of it to be honest.
> 
> Hope it’s enjoyable regardless!

Horror shoved Dust to the ground, pinning him down. “The fuck is wrong with you?” he snarled. “Quit trying to grab me!”  
Dust grinned at him, blue spread across his nasal bone and cheeks. “I just wanna feel you~” He arched, pressing his hips to Horror’s. “Feel me?”  
Horror cringed. Dust was incredibly wet. “What the fuck?” he growled. “Look, the whole courting bullshit, I figured that was a joke. Or just for fun, whatever. But this isn’t a joke!”  
Dust slumped, his grin fading slightly. “No, ‘course not,” he said. His head tilted to the side, confused and a little hurt. “I want you to fuck me, baby. I’m hot. I just want you to touch me.”  
Horror blinked and it clicked. He almost jerked away, but he knew the minute he let go of Dust’s arms, it was game over. “You’re in heat,” he said with something akin to, well, horror. “You get heats?”  
Dust shrugged. “I get something. Sometimes I just want someone to fill me up.” He grinned sheepishly, squirming. “It get so hot, and my fingers or a bone don’t help...”  
Horror had the sudden image of Dust bent over and fucking himself with the blunt end of an attack in his mind. He wished he could reach into the crack in his skull and pull the thought out. He looked down and opened his mouth to rebuke Dust more when the skeleton under him suddenly gasped, moaning softly.  
Horror froze, surprised. He had accidentally nudged Dust’s hip with his leg. Stars, if that was what he sounded like just from an idle touch, he wondered what Dust sounded like if he actually gave him what he wanted.  
Did he want that?  
Horror jumped up, backing away. “This is a bad idea,” he said insistently, retreating until he hit the wall.  
Dust slowly climbed back to his feet, following Horror slowly like he was drunk. “Nothing’s gonna happen,” he said soothingly. He seemed remarkably sane in that moment, the red ring around his light dimmed and his grin softened. “We don’t even have to tell anyone. Please?”  
Dust was close to him by then and pressed their bodies together. Horror shivered, awed by the warmth coming from Dust. The other skeleton leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw, then his cheek, then his mouth.  
Horror was surprised by how gentle and sweet Dust was being. He kissed back, sockets lidding as he wrapped his arms around Dust loosely. He felt Dust’s arms go around his hips as he shifted as close as he could get.  
Dust pushed their hips together again. Horror hissed and pushed back, the pressure tantalizing. His magic swirled lower, seeking an outlet. He snuck his hands around to Dust’s back, moving under his jacket and into the waistband of his shorts, when Dust bit his jaw. The spike of pain lanced through Horror like lightning and before he could think, he spun and pressed Dust into the wall, trapping him.  
“Fuck,” Dust gasped, caught off-guard. Horror took advantage of the moment to press his tongue into Dust’s mouth.  
It tasted like ashes and death. Dust was so corrupted by LV, any normal taste he may have once had was gone, replaced by decay. It wasn’t pleasant, but Horror didn’t mind. He had tasted worse. It was worth it to feel the slick glide of their tongues against each other, the gentle press of Dust’s teeth into his tongue, to hear the little moans that came from his partner’s throat every so often.  
Dust hooked his leg over Horror’s hip, dragging him closer and bringing their pelvises flush. He rolled his hips, dragging his wet shorts across the heated magic he could feel forming in Horror’s shorts.  
Horror bucked against him, gasping quietly. He pressed against Dust, only the thin fabric preventing him from fucking into the other monster. Dust seemed to understand, groaning.  
It was a race to see who could get who naked the fastest. Dust won, but Horror got revenge by digging his teeth into Dust’s shoulder until he yelled, tasting magic.  
Horror pushed Dust onto his hands and knees on the carpet of the living room floor, pressing up behind him until his dick was against Dust’s cunt. “Better?” he asked in a rough tone, nuzzling the bleeding bite on Dust’s shoulder.  
Dust shivered. “Fuck me,” he begged, pushing back against Horror and dragging his wet cunt against him. “It’s so hot, you feel so good.”  
Horror reached between them to grab his cock and line himself up. “You’re kinda hot like this,” he commented as he pushed into Dust’s body.  
It was a lot to take in. Dust was drenched in precum and he was warm like a sauna. His inner walls were soft and compressed around Horror until he couldn’t breathe. It didn’t help that Dust wailed like Horror was already railing into him.  
“Oh, fuck, it’s good,” Dust gasped. “Just fuck me.”  
Horror took a second to gauge whether he thought Dust could actually handle it. The answer was a resounding yes. Dust probably could have handled a second dick, even, but then Horror would have been obligated to kill them for touching his partner, so better that it wasn’t on the table. Or he could make two dicks, but that would be too much for Horror to manage.  
Dust jerked him out of his strange thoughts by bucking back against him. He shifted his knees wider and curled his back, giving Horror a better angle.  
Horror was happy to oblige. He pressed his sternum into Dust’s back and started fucking into him, purring at the velvety texture of Dust’s cunt.  
Dust whined, head lowering as he shuddered and jerked back into Horror’s thrusting. His moans were loud and helpless.  
Horror nipped at him again. “Gonna breed you,” he growled. “Mark you as mine and fuck you full of my seed.”  
Dust gasped, shuddering. “Horror.”  
“Say my name,” Horror said into the side of his skull, thrusting becoming harsh as he bucked into Dust hard. “My real name.”  
Dust paused as if confused before it clicked. “Sans,” he moaned. “Sans, please. Fuck me up.”  
“As you wish.”  
Horror fucked into him like an animal, wild and careless. He probably only actually hit something that felt nice to Dust every so often, but Dust was making sounds like everything was nirvana, clenching around him and pressing back into his humping. He just took it, shuddering under Horror.  
Dust came first, heated as his body still was. He shook and quaked as he released, fingers digging into the carpet until his knuckles cracked.  
Horror followed soon, dragged down by the tight quivering around his cock. He pushed deep into Dust, groaning as he filled him with magic. He stroked Dust’s arm. “We ain’t done,” he whispered and felt Dust nod tiredly. “We won’t be done until my cum is dripping out of you and you’re fucking full of my offspring. Gonna breed you until you can’t walk, dustbin.”  
Dust moaned and started moving against him again. Horror could feel he was already getting worked up again.  
Well, never mind the weird thoughts and words. He would be embarrassed later, when he was enthralled in the idea of seeing his partner claimed and marked as his.  
Maybe the courting thing hadn’t been as much of a joke as he had told himself.

**Author's Note:**

> List used: https://twitter.com/idek_uggy/status/1178349575725174786?s=21


End file.
